


surfaces

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “so what surfaces should we not have sex on?”  jonghyun looks up, startled, clutching the cash in his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: my cousin asked me to watch their dogs & my mind is foul.

“so what surfaces should we not have sex on?”  jonghyun looks up, startled, clutching the cash in his hand.

“what?”

“well,” taemin said, dragging his fingers along the back of the sofa & fixing jonghyun with a seductive smile, “we are going to be here all weekend.”

“yeah but-”

“what about the sofa?”, taemin asks, plopping down over the arm, propping his head in his hands.  “nice & firm.”  jonghyun frowns.

“i’m not paying you to have sex on the sofa.”  taemin grins & pops back up, walking into the kitchen & leaning obscenely against the counter.

“seems pretty strong.  nice & cool.”  he lets his lips blow out the last word & jonghyun goes back to counting out the payment, flustered.

“i’m not paying you to have sex in my kitchen either.”

“how about the shower?” 

“taemin.”

“the bedroom then?”

“taemin!”

“yes?”

“i’m paying you to watch my dog.”

“technically you’re paying _us_ to watch your dog.   & if you think i’m going a full weekend without taking jinki’s dick you are _wrong_.” 

in the end, all surfaces that could be decontaminated with bleach were considered fair game.  besides, his lease was up next month. 


End file.
